Day 1: 12:00pm-1:00pm/India
| author = Priya Pinto & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Abhinay Deo }} Jai Singh Rathod confronts Yakub Syed and attempts to ensure his family's safety. Aditya Singhania speaks to KK to get to the bottom of Mehek Ahuja's death. At the ATU, Nikita Rai discovers a second assassin is behind the attempt on Aditya's life. Episode guide Terrorists have tried to kill the future Prime Minister. My wife and daughter's lives are still in danger. My professional and personal lives have become entangled. I'm Jai Singh Rathod, the chief of the Anti Terrorist Unit. And this is the toughest day of my life. ''24'' recap * In the past few hours, Aditya Singhania decides to identify the hand behind Mehek Ahuja's death as he doesn't believe it was an accident. Aditya explains to Prithvi that it is too coincidental that Ahuja died as she was about to leak a story about him. * Jai makes the impostor Abhay reveal the whereabouts of his family. * Jai reaches the address that Abhay gave him, and finds his wife and daughter. He calls ATU and tells Abhilasha to send backup. * Rohit brings a van to Jai and he gets in with his family, pursued by Yakub Syed and his men. Rohit gets injured while trying to escape from Yakub's hideout. The following takes place between 12:00pm and 1:00pm. Events occur in real time. 12:02:14 Jai and Rohit run away from the burning van as Yakub and his men recover. Yakub orders them to follow Jai and find him. Kiran and Trisha run through the forest, Kiran asking to turn back for her father. Trisha tells her they cannot go back. and Kiran reach the road]] They reach a creek and follow it, hearing the sounds of vehicles. When they get to the road, a sentry is waiting. Trisha tells Kiran that they can take an alternate route to the lake using the satellite images, and they run through a pipe under the road. Tej prints out information about the property where Jai is, and passes it onto Nikita Rai. She is worried that she cannot reach Jai on his phone. Abhilasha Grewal comes up and asks them to question Jiah's mother, as 2 million rupees was transferred to her bank account. and Rohit reach the lake]] Jai and Rohit reach the lake, but the woman are not there. Jai inspects Rohit's wound, applying a tourniquet to it. Aditya enters his hotel suite and asks to speak to his mother in private. He tells her about Mehek Ahuja's death, and asks if KK was involved. She scolds him for accusing her, but points out that his political image will not be tarnished. He tells her he still intends to go public with the St. Stephen's story himself. and Kartik search for Jai]] In the woods, Yakub gets a call from Raja. Yakub explains the situation and Raja tells him that if Jai is killed, Yakub can continue working for him. Yakub hangs up, and reiterates to Kartik the importance of finding Jai. Raja then calls Vikrant Maurya and passes on the information. Vikrant tells Raja to ensure that Jai does not escape from Yakub, as he is the only potential obstacle in their plan. Raja tells him not to worry. Kiran and Trisha are climbing over rocks when Trisha realises they are lost. Kiran examines the satellite images and works out that they took a wrong turn. They go onwards to find another way. comforts his sister]] At the hotel, Aditya comes into Divya's room and wakes her. As she gets out of bed, her medical report drops out and Aditya picks it up. He sees that she is unable to become pregnant, and asks how it happened. She explains that she had to undergo an abortion during the campaign and there were complications. She tells him she doesn't want her mother to find out, and he tells her she should seek a second opinion when they get to Delhi. He then explains to her about Mehek Ahuja's death and his suspicions about their mother. Divya doubts it, telling Aditya to trust Naina, and he vows to learn the truth and serve justice to whoever is behind it. Pradhan enters the suite and informs Prithvi that the police found a bomb timer in Ahuja's house. Prithvi realises Aditya was right. thanks Jai Singh Rathod]] At the lake, Jai begins to worry that his family are late. He calls Abhilasha and tells her he is going back to find them. He directs the backup team to the lake, and tells her that Rohit is there and will need to be picked up for interrogation. She tells him that the teams are 10 minutes away, and a helicopter takes off and flies toward them. As Jai leaves, Rohit thanks him, and he tells him to thank Kiran. The women reach a building in the woods, but hear Nepali's radio blare. They hide inside as Nepali reports back to Yakub. However, he hears a bottle being kicked inside and investigates. Just as he is about to reach them, he is ordered back to the main house. 12:21:34...12:21:35...12:21:36...12:21:37... 12:28:20 tries to kill Trisha and Kiran]] As Trisha and Kiran embrace, Nepali bursts back in and points his gun at them. Kiran shoots him in the arm, but then runs out of bullets. Just as he is about to kill them, he is shot in the back by Jai and dies. He enters and embraces them. Yakub then calls on the radio, asking who fired. Jai takes it and tells them to leave. He plans a route back to the lake avoiding the men. questions Jiah's mother]] At the ATU, Jiah's mother is packing up her things when Nikita and Tej enter. She asks how they could let her daughter die, and goes to leave. Tej then reveals that Jiah was a traitor, and if she does not answer their questions, she too will be put in jail. Nikita asks her about the money, and Jiah's mother admits that Jiah gave it to her to take care of Rahul. Naina tells Divya that Aditya is still going public with the St. Stephen's story, and he is ruining his chances of becoming PM. Divya tells Naina that she agrees and will speak to Aditya. confirms that Mehek Ahuja was murdered]] She enters Aditya's office and begins rubbing his shoulders. She advises him not to go public with the story until he knows all of the facts about Ahuja's death. She tells him his responsibility is to the people of India, and he cannot let them down. Prithvi then enters and tells him about the evidence suggesting Ahuja was murdered. Divya tells him to wait until the final police report comes out, and he says he needs time to think. Yakub radios Tyagi and Nepali. He hears back from Tyagi, but not Nepali, so realises something is wrong. He jumps in his jeep and Kartik starts driving him towards the fort. Divya and Naina are going through Aditya's speech, when he comes in and joins them. Pooja Bharadwaj then enters and tells them KK has just arrived to meet with Aditya about Mehek Ahuja. Naina is shocked, and Aditya leaves to meet him. threatens Aditya]] On the deck, Aditya accuses KK of murdering Ahuja, and asks what he wants. KK explains he wants Aditya to refuse the Prime Minister position, and recommend Prithvi instead. Aditya says he is not scared of KK, but KK explains that if he does not then the police will find evidence that Aditya killed Mehek Ahuja. Aditya asks why KK is doing this, and KK reminds him of the threat he made to sideline KK once he was in office. Yakub and Kartik reach the fort and find Nepali's body. They realise that Jai has taken his walkie-talkie and is listening to their communications. At the ATU, Tej compares Jiah and Tarun Khosla's accounts and finds a link to a n company called Uvinox. Nikita mentions Jai's suspicion that there was a link to the LTFE, and orders Tej to send the information to their contact in Sri Lanka. Jai and his family reach the lake and Kiran is worried about Rohit. She goes to find him but is shot at by Yakub with his sniper rifle. Jai tells them to stay where they are until the chopper arrives, then moves out alone to draw Yakub away. aims his rifle]] Jai dodges gunshots and dives behind a tree stump. Yakub orders Kartik to cover him from behind. Jai is pinned down, but fires back, and Yakub radios and asks him why he is wasting bullets. Yakub explains that if he does not kill Jai, his employers will kill him. Naina, Vikrant and Divya are watching a report about Mehek Ahuja when Aditya enters and tells them KK is responsible for her death. He then explains that KK wants him to withdraw and nominate Prithvi or he will be charged with the murder. 12:45:10...12:45:11...12:45:12...12:45:13... 12:51:05 The helicopter arrives at the lake. Jai finds a piece of mirror and uses it to look out from the stump. Kartik puts his gun away and flees, as the helicopter lands. Trisha and Kiran run out, and the ATU soldiers tell them to drop their gun. They identify themselves, and tell Agent Gandhi where Jai is. He sends Rehman and Varun to go and find him. shoots Yakub Syed]] Jai attempts to convince Yakub to surrender. Kiran urges Gandhi to try and find Rohit, but Trisha tells her not to worry. Kiran then runs off to find him herself. Yakub tells Jai that his employers specified the kidnapping of his family. Jai tries to find out who they are, but Yakub refuses. Suddenly Jai speaks from behind Yakub, telling him to surrender. Yakub bids him goodbye and good luck, before spinning around. Jai shoots him dead as ATU agents arrive. , Trisha and Kiran leave on the helicopter]] Kiran calls out for Rohit, and finds his shirt abandoned. Agents order her to come back, and Jai then arrives. The three are reunited again, and Jai promises Kiran that Rohit is safe and they will find him. They get into the helicopter and fly away. In the bushes, Rohit watches them go, before getting up and walking away. At the ATU, Abhilasha tells Nikita that Jai and his family are safe. Nikita replies that they have some disturbing news: an assassin has left from Colombo, and is likely already in . surveys his planning board]] In a garage, a man walks up to a motorbike, removes his sunglasses and looks at a collage of photos of Jai, Aditya, and their families. 12:59:57...12:59:58...12:59:59...01:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Ajinkya Deo as Kartik Chandrashekhar * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Guest appearance * Shabana Azmi as Abhilasha Grewal Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Pooja Ruparel as Pooja Bharadwaj * Shahnawaz Pradhan as KK * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as Pradhan * Priyanshu Jora as Rohit * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi * Ankur Vikal as Yakub Syed * Rajeev Siddhartha as Bala Ravindran Uncredited * Sikandar Khan as Tyagi Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: ** The scene of Raja speaking to Vikrant Maurya is not from the original episode. ** A scene of David Palmer speaking to Maureen Kingsley from the original episode has no equivalent in this one. ** KK has slightly different motivations to Carl Webb, attempting to remove Aditya from his position rather than ensuring he gets it. ** Jai does not track Yakub down through the woods in this episode, rather all of their radio conversation takes place with Jai pinned down behind the tree. Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 12:00pm-1:00pm (disambiguation) Day 113 113